L'enquête
by Dinou
Summary: un crime « affreux », Ron mène l’enquête


**Harry Potter**

**L'enquête**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : famille, humour

**Pairing** : Ron/famille

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Résumé** : un crime « affreux », Ron mène l'enquête

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre du défi sur la communauté « Rouxattitude ». J'ai pondu cette histoire pendant que je bronzais sur l'île Sainte Marguerite (en face de la ville de Cannes sur la Côte d'Azur), et pour ça j'ai pris un coup de soleil ! LOL ! Bonne lecture !

**Nombre de mot **: 1160

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

_Il était une fois, dans la campagne anglaise, une maison toute biscornue entourée d'un grand jardin. Dans cette maison, vivait une famille de sorciers à la chevelure couleur de feu. Cette maison était peuplée par neuf rouquins : deux adultes et sept enfants._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'enfants…_

_Un petit garçon de cinq ans guettait que tous les autres habitants de la maison soient bien occupés pour se rendre dans sa cachette secrète pour aller piocher dans son trésor. Mais ses six frères et sa petite sœur cherchaient sans cesse à lui voler son si précieux butin, alors il devait faire preuve d'une grande prudence. _

_Il regarda une dernière fois et partit telle une flèche à l'autre bout de couloir. Après vérifier encore une fois que tout le monde était occupé, il partit en prenant mille et une précaution vers sa cachette, faisant toujours attention de ne pas être suivi. _

_Puis il courut jusqu'à sa cachette secrète._

_Et là…_

_L'horreur…_

_Qui avait osé lui faire ça ? _

_Mais le petit garçon de cinq ans ne put retenir sa colère et se mit à crier à pleurer, ameutant toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison en ce dimanche après-midi._

_La première personne à venir vers lui fut son frère aîné. Le grand rouquin souleva le petit rouquin sans effort et tenta de le consoler, mais il n'arrivait rien, son frère semblait absolument inconsolable. Les larmes du petit garçon continuaient de couler._

_Alors Bill décida d'amener le petit rouquin à ses parents, sachant que eux trouveraient la solution._

_Dès que leur père les vit arriver, il alla à leur rencontre et prit le plus jeune des deux rouquins dans ses bras._

_- « Qu'est ce qui se passe mon Ronnie ? Dis à papa mon bonhomme. » dit il en essuyant de son pouce les larmes de crocodile qui couraient sur les joues de son plus jeune fils._

_Quand enfin le petit Ronnie parvint à se calmer…_

_- « Papa… y a quelqu'un qui a volé ma dernière chocogrenouille… » parvint il à dire avant de se remettre à pleurer. _

_Le papa se retint avec beaucoup de difficulté de rire pour ne pas que le petit garçon pleure plus. Il rongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, avant que cette dernière ne jette un regard mauvais à ses cinq garçons qui se moquaient ouvertement de leur petit frère._

_Quand il fut calmé, Ron descendit des bras de son père et partit chercher refuge et justice dans les jupes maternelles. La maman regarda son petit Ronnie, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par les larmes. Elle voyait dans le regard azur de son plus jeune fils qu'il réclamait vengeance et un châtiment digne de la faute commise au coupable, mais elle ne pouvait punir un de ses enfants au hasard._

_Le petit Ronnie prit alors le soin d'observer chacun de ses frères, se rappelant que ses parents lui avaient dit de ne pas accuser quelqu'un à tord. _

_Tout d'abord l'aîné. Bill était généralement gentil avec lui et jamais il ne lui aurait pris la chocogrenouille qu'il lui avait lui-même offerte. Non, Bill ne pouvait pas être le coupable. Il sourit alors à son grand frère et se tourna vers les autres._

_Il porta ensuite son regard sur Charlie. Charlie aussi était gentil avec lui, il lui parlait sans cesse des dragons et l'emmenait voler avec Bill, quand leur mère avait le dos tourné. Et puis, Charlie sortait d'une importante crise de foie, il avait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il voyait du chocolat en ce moment. Donc, Charlie ne pouvait être le coupable. _

_Puis, il se tourna vers Percy. Il était toujours collé dans les jupes dans leur mère, alors s'il avait pris la chocogrenouille, sa maman lui aurait tiré les oreilles. Alors ce n'était pas lui non plus. _

_Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux. Ils lui rendaient la vie infernale depuis toujours. Ron leur lança un regard noir. Mais alors qu'ils allaient les accuser, il se souvint que leur mère les avait puni et qu'ils étaient restés dans leur chambre tout le temps, leur mère leur permettant de sortir que pour aller aux toilettes et manger._

_Mais alors qui ?_

_Alors qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes, une petite rousse de quatre ans fit son apparition dans la pièce._

_Notre petit rouquin était stupéfait en voyant le visage de sa petite sœur._

_- « Ginevra Weasley ! » tonna leur mère en voyant la bouche de la petite fille couverte de chocolat et une carte de chocogrenouille dans une de ses petites mains._

_- « Oui maman ? » répondit la petite fille alors que sa maman retenait, non sans mal, le petit Ronnie qui se débattait pour aller châtier lui-même sa petite sœur. _

_- « Où as-tu trouvé le chocolat et la carte ? »_

_- « Dans la cachette de Ron. » avoua t-il tout bas en baissant les yeux._

_- « VOLEUSE ! » criait le petit Ron._

_La maman gronda la petite fille et l'obligea à demander pardon à son frère._

_Mais le petit garçon était toujours en colère contre sa sœur et boudait quoi que puisse dire ses parents. _

_Alors Bill prit les choses en main, sachant comme rendre le sourire à son petit frère. Il prit ce dernier dans ses bras et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le petit Ron, surpris, se tut, et laissa son grand frère l'emmener loin du reste de la famille. Bill conduisit son frère dans les escaliers, et le mena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Ron adorait la chambre de son frère et espérait un jour pouvoir y vivre._

_- « Je vais te montrer quelque chose que personne ne connaît. » dit il tout bas._

_- « C'est quoi ? » demanda Ron, ses yeux pétillant de curiosité._

_- « Je vais te montre là où je cache mes bonbons. » dit il sur le ton de la confidence. _

_Et quand Ron vit le stock de son frère, il fut ébahi._

_- « Tu pourras en prendre quand tu veux. » dit il en donnant des chocogrenouilles à son petit frère._

_- « Merci Bill ! Tu es le meilleur des grands frères du monde ! » dit il en sautant dans les bras de son frère._

Molly arriva dans le salon de la maison de son plus jeune fils quand elle vit ce dernier et sa petite sœur sortir la tête d'une pensine.

- « Donc, elle est pour moi ! » dit Ron à sa sœur.

- « Non mais tu déraille, ça remonte à plus de vingt ans, il serait temps de passer l'éponge ! » s'insurgea sa sœur.

- « Tu peux toujours rêver ! La dernière chocogrenouille est pour moi ! » dit il sérieux.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et préféra laisser seuls ses deux enfants se demandant si un jour ils allaient songer à grandir.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me ferait plaisir !  
A bientôt j'espère !

**Dinou**


End file.
